Harry Potter y la Legion de los Templarios
by 2PX
Summary: Harry esta devastado por la muerte de su padrino una extraña puerta lo llevara a descubrir la verdad que siempre se le ha negado, la batalla final se acerca, ¿quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La Biblioteca**

-Vamos tu sabes hacerlo mejor-le gritó Sirius y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

El no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y saco su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se daba la vuelta hacia la tarima.

Dio la impresión de que sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvo describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raido velo que colgaba del arco.

Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del deteriorado rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agito un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedo como al principio.

Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada. Sirius solo había caído a través del arco y aparcería del otro lado en cuestión de segundos…

Sin embargo Sirius no reapareció.

-¡Sirius!- grito Harry-. ¡Sirius!

Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse…

Pero cuando llego al suelo corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeo con los brazos y lo retuvo.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…

-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, solo ha caído al otro lado del arco!

-Es demasiado tarde, Harry.

-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo…- Harry lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Harry se despertó sudoroso había tenido nuevamente la misma pesadilla, todas las noches desde que había regresado la tenía, y siempre las mismas palabras de lupin se quedaban resonando en su cabeza: Se ha ido, Se ha ido.

Harry se levanto de su cama miro hacia su mesilla de noche y vio que el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, aun era muy temprano, Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a pensar en el sueño que había tenido, la muerte de sirius, de su padrino, el ultimo vestigio que le quedaba de lo que el pudo haber llamado familia, por que, se preguntaba Harry, por que a mi, por que toda la gente que amo termina muriendo, ya estaba arto, toda su vida había estado llena de sufrimiento, dolor, muerte, mentiras; estaba arto de su vida, quería morirse ahí mismo para poder estar con sus padres y con Sirius, en un mundo donde no hubiera dolor ni sufrimiento ni Voldemort ni una maldita profecía que marcara su destino, ya estaba cansado quería morir pero mas que eso quería venganza, antes de irse quería asesinar a dos personas, Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange, las personas, si es que se les podía llamar así, que le habían arrebatado su felicidad, si, antes de morir las mataría y luego ya podría morir en paz para ir a reunirse con padres y Sirius.

Harry se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño se desvistió abrió el grifo de la ducha y entro en ella, sentía como el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, era algo relajante, pero ni así podía quitar sus pensamientos del maldito sueño, ni de la maldita profecía, Harry salió de la ducha y se vistió después bajo las escaleras en silencio y salió a fría calle de Privet Drive, camino durante unos veinte minutos hasta que llego al parque se sentó en una banca y comenzó a pensar como podría hacerle para comenzar a entrenarse sin que nadie de la orden se diera cuenta, no quería al estúpido de Dumbledore diciéndole que era lo que podía y no podía hacer a cada momento, así que se puso a planear una excursión al callejón Diagon para poder comprar unos cuantos libros que le ayudaran a mejorar su nivel de magia, ya que como había comprobado en l ministerio de magia la noche en que sirius murió le faltaba mucho por aprender para poder derrotar en duelo a Bellatrix y mucho mas a Voldemort, así que lo decidió al día siguiente se levantaría temprano y se pondría su capa de invisibilidad, y caminaría hasta una parada de autobús muggle y en un autobús se iría al callejón.

Harry se levanto y comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo en especifico, sus pies lo guiaban a través de las calles, Harry levanto la mirada del suelo y se dio cuenta que había alejado mucho de Privet Drive, ahora estaba en un pequeño parque, en frente de este había un centro comercial y al lado un edificio grande y antiguo, Harry sin saber por que, continuo caminando hasta quedar en frente de la antigua construcción, una ves enfrente Harry levanto la visto y vio que en la parte superior del edificio decía:

_Biblioteca publica del condado_

Harry se sintió extrañamente atraído hacia la construcción así que se decidió a entrar, una ves dentro vio que la biblioteca era muy grande comenzó a caminar entre las estanterías, había libros de todo tipo, de filosofía, de historia, de idiomas, de matemáticas, ciencias, literatura, entre otro muchos mas temas, Harry siguió avanzando, no sabia por que pero se sentía atraído hacia un lugar en concreto, sus pies se movían solos, Harry caminaba sin prestar mucha atención hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser el lugar mas alejado de la biblioteca, había una pared y en esta había una puerta pero unas bandas la bloqueaban con señalamientos de peligro, o fuera de servicio, Harry hizo caso omiso de los señalamientos y paso por debajo de ellos tomo el picaporte y lo giro, la puerta se abrió con chirrido y Harry voltio hacia atrás para ver si no había nadie cerca, después de comprobar que no había nadie abrió la puerta completamente y entro, había unas escaleras muy desgastadas que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a caer, quería regresar pero tenia un extraño presentimiento, sabia que debía continuar bajando, y una ves mas le hizo caso a su presentimiento y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, iba bajando lentamente, ya llevaba al meno diez minutos bajando las escaleras y estas aun no llegaban a su fin, iba a dar la media vuelta e ir de regreso cuando voltio hacia abajo y vio que había una luz blanca, lo que significaba que ahí estaba el fondo, Harry dejándose guiar por su curiosidad siguió bajando y después de unos cinco minutos llego al final de las escaleras, la luz blanca que hacía unos minutos había visto estaba ahí y le impedía ver que era lo que había ya que luz era demasiado fuerte, pero pasados unos minutos la luz se apago, y todo quedo sumido en la oscuridad, de pronto Harry sintió que había alguien detrás de el, pero antes de alcanzar a voltear un mano le tapo la boca con un pañuelo mojado y ya no recordó mas, se desmayo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La Leyenda de los Caballeros Templarios**

Harry despertó sin poder recordar que había pasado luego, se le vino a la mente la biblioteca, la puerta, las escaleras, la luz, la oscuridad y finalmente la mano que le había tapado la boca, no podía ver bien, no traía puestos los lentes, comenzó a buscarlos a tientas hasta que los encontró los tomo, se los puso y tardo varios segundo en poder enfocar la vista, cuando lo logro, observo que estaba en una cama antigua con un dosel cubriéndola, la cama era matrimonial, y a ambos lados de esta había unas pequeñas mesilla para poder colocar cosas, en la de la izquierda había un florero con rosas y en la de la derecho no había nada, ahí habían estado sus lentes hace tan solo un momento, Harry se miro y vio que solo traía el pantalón, su camisa estaba tirada en el piso, Harry recorrió el dosel y observo bien donde estaba, estaba en una gran habitación muy lujosa, a unos cuanto metros de su cama se encontraba una pequeña sala, que se componía de dos cómodos sillones con una mesa en el centro enfrente de la cama había una chimenea en la cual el fuego crepitaba calentando la habitación, sobre la chimenea estaba un extraño símbolo vio que era una especie de escudo sin embargo jamás lo había visto, en este había un caballo y sobre el dos jinetes alrededor de este se leía la siguiente leyenda: _Sigillum Militum Xpisti, _Harry no tenia idea de lo que esto significaba, le parecía que podía estar en latín pero no estaba completamente seguro.

-El sello de los soldados de Cristo- dijo una vos que venia de atrás de Harry.-

-Como- dijo el muchacho que voltio y vio que detrás de el había un joven que debía de tener mas o menos la misma edad, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, era mas alto que el y se le veía fuerte y musculoso.

-eso te estabas preguntando no Harry, que significaba esa oración, y también se que te preguntaras en donde estas, como llegaste hasta aquí y muchas otras cosas mas…

-como sabes mi nombre- dijo Harry

-bueno, esa no se me había ocurrido pero si también es obvio que te preguntes eso-

-no has contestado mi pregunta, y quien eres tu-

-tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, vístete, hay un conjunto en el armario de allá y por allá esta el baño, dúchate y luego vístete te estamos esperando.-

-quien me esta esperando, y por que habría de hacerte caso, primero responde mis preguntas-

-como ya te lo dije todo a su tiempo, ahora sino me quieres hacer caso no lo hagas, no te obligare, pero si quieres respuestas tendrás que hacerlo, te espero afuera.- el chico salió de la habitación dejando a Harry solo y muy confundido, pero como siempre su curiosidad pudo mas que el y se metió a la ducha luego salió y fue hasta el armario donde lo abrió y encontró un solo conjunto que se componía de unos pantalones negros con una camisa del mismo color, junto a unos guantes también negros y una capa que para variar también era negra, se puso todo y luego se dirigió a la salida, abrió el picaporte y vio que fuera lo estaba esperando el muchacho que en un principio había entrado en su habitación.

-sígueme- le dijo este, Harry no dijo nada y comenzó a avanzar atrás de el, caminaron por largos pasillos donde se veían muchas pinturas y retratos de lugares que Harry jamás había visto y de gente que no conocía, siguieron caminando durante unos minutos mas y después llegaron al final del pasillo, donde había una puerta muy grande de madera de dos hojas con el mismo símbolo que había sobre la chimenea del cuarto donde había estado Harry en las dos hojas de la puerta y en el centro había una cruz, una mitad en una hoja y la otra mitad en la otra.

-llegamos- dijo el chico

-a donde- pregunto Harry

-Ahora lo veras- el chico toco la puerta y esta se abrió, dentro Harry pudo observar que había solo una mesa de madera en la cual había sentadas seis personas, pero a ninguna se le veía la cabeza por que una capucha se las cubría, y no fue hasta ese momento en que reparo que todos ellos vestían muy extraño, incluso el chico que lo había guiado hasta esa habitación, todos usaban una túnica blanca con capucha y sobre ella una capa del mismo color, todos llevaban en la cintura un cinto de cuero donde había una espada y en el pecho de todos estaba la misma cruz de la puerta al igual que en la espalda.

-bienvenido Harry Potter- dijo una voz que provenía de la cabecera de la mesa donde vio que el que había hablado había sido un anciano que debía de tener la edad del profesor Dumbledore, tenia unos ojos azules y una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la cintura y su pelo del mismo color lo llevaba hasta los hombros, a pesar de la edad de aquel hombre Harry pudo ver que emanaba un gran poder, y solo con verlo te inspiraba respeto, el anciano sonreía benevolentemente hacia Harry, el ya no tenia la capucha puesta pero los otros si.

-Quien es usted, y quienes son ustedes- dijo Harry viendo al anciano y después señalando a las otras personas que había en la mesa y después girándose para ver al chico que lo había llevado ahí, pero este ya no estaba y en la mesa había una persona mas.- mierda, cuando se movido de mi lado- pensó Harry que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que aquel extraño muchacho ya no estaba a su lado.

-todo a su tiempo Harry-dijo el anciano y a Harry esa frase empezaba a cansarle.

-primero come con nosotros, debes de estar hambriento, y una ves que hayamos comido, te contare todo- dijo el anciano

-esta bien- dijo Harry y avanzo hasta una silla que aquel extraño hombre le señalaba, una ves estuvo sentado delante de el apareció muchísima comida, de todos tipos.

-anda Harry, come, debes de estar con mucha hambre aparte de que necesitas recuperar energía- Harry hizo caso a lo que le decían y comenzó a comer, pero solo el comía, las otras personas a las cuales aun no les podía ver la cara no probaban bocado, solo Harry comía, después de una hora en la que solo Harry comió, la comida desapareció y el anciano se levanto,

-sígueme- le dijo a Harry- ya es hora de que tengas respuestas. El anciano no dijo nada mas, se levanto y seguido de el los otros seis encapuchados y siguieron al anciano hasta una puerta de madera al fondo de la habitación, Harry se levanto y también los siguió, comenzaron a avanzar a través de muchos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una sala espaciosa, circular con cinco puertas distribuidas en la circunferencia de la sala, en el centro había unos cómodos sillones.

-toma asiento-

-gracias- dijo Harry sentándose y después de el lo hicieron las de mas personas a las que aun no les podía ver la cara.

-Bien Harry, se que tienes muchas preguntas, y todas se te serán contestadas, así que comienza, y pregunta.-

-primero que nada, donde estoy y como llegue aquí- dijo Harry

-bueno Harry, como llegaste aquí, unos de nosotros te trajo, al final te diré quien fue, y donde estamos, aun no te lo puedo decir-

-pero dijo que contestaría ahora todas mis preguntas-

-si, pero primero debes de aceptar, antes de poder saber donde estas.

-¿aceptar que?-

-bueno, te contare una historia, hace muchos años, después de la crucifixión de Cristo, varios años después, comenzó una guerra entre musulmanes y cristianos por las tierras de Jerusalén, o mejor conocido como tierra santa, a esa guerras se les denomino cruzadas, ambos bandos querían tener el control de tierra santa, durante las cruzadas se creo una horda de guerreros, llamados caballeros Templarios, estos en un principio solo era nueve, sus nombres eran:

1.-Hugo de Payens

2.-Godofredo de Saint-Omer

3.-Godofredo de Bisol

4.-Payen de Montdidier

5.-André de Montbard

6.-Arcimbaldo de Saint-Amand

7.-Hugo Rigaud

8.-Gondemaro

9.-Rolando

El primero era el gran maestre de la orden, como te iba diciendo, la orden fue creada durante las cruzadas para proteger a los cristianos de los musulmanes en su camino rumbo a Jerusalén, tiempo después, los templarios fueron adquiriendo poder y riquezas, se convirtieron en la orden militar-religiosa mas grande que hubiera existido jamás, hay una leyenda en torno a ellos, se dice que después de la conquista de Jerusalén 9 caballeros cavaron durante nueve años bajo el monte del templo, y que ahí descubrieron la mas sagrada reliquia de la cristiandad, la tumba de Jesucristo, junto con las demás reliquias, el manto sagrado y la lanza de longinos, por lo que supusieron que dentro de la tumba debía estar.-

-que debía de estar- dijo Harry

-el Santo Grial, se dice que quien bebe del grial, obtendrá poder ilimitado, un poder que no esta destinado a caer en manos de los hombres, por ello la misión de los templarios habría de ser proteger la tumba, pero para algunos templarios, la cercanía con el grial y el gran poder que este emanaba, debió ser excesiva, y cegados por la avaricia, se produjo un enfrentamiento, y aquel día según se dice, se separo la línea de sangre-

-que línea de sangre-

-existe una leyenda que afirma, que por las venas de los templarios fluía la sang grial, la sangre sagrada, que eran los descendientes directos del señor, es decir que eran los hijos de los hijos que Jesús había engendrado con María Magdalena y que solo el que sea de esta sangre podrá abrir la tumba, después del enfrentamiento murieron todos los templarios excepto uno, el gran maestre de esa época, René de Anjeou, se dice que el logro sobrevivir, y se llevo a otro lado la tumba del señor, para poder protegerla , de los traidores, que ahora se denominaban a si mismos, la orden del priorato de Sion, en 1314 la orden dejo de existir con la muerte del ultimo gran maestre Jacques de Molay, que se llevo el secreto a la tumba, esto es lo que realmente paso, pero la historia cuenta que debido a la deuda que tenia el rey Felipe IV de Francia con la orden, presiono al papa Clemente V par que los declara impuros y se les acusara, de herejía, Sodomía y adoración a ídolos paganos, Felipe despachó correos a todos los lugares de su reino con órdenes estrictas de no ser abiertos hasta un día concreto, el anterior al viernes 13 de octubre de 1307, en lo que se podría decir que fue una operación conjunta simultánea en toda Francia. En esos pliegos se ordenaba la detención de todos los templarios y la requisa miento de sus bienes, el viernes 13 de ese año miles de templarios fueron asesinados y quemados por cargos que no cometieron.-

-pero señor, que tengo que ver yo en todo esto- dijo Harry

-mucho Harry, esto tiene que ver mucho contigo y con la guerra que ahora vivimos, tu Harry eres descendiente de René de Anjeou y de Jacques de Molay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Si ó No**

-mucho Harry, esto tiene que ver mucho contigo y con la guerra que ahora vivimos, tu Harry eres descendiente de René de Anjeou y de Jacques de Molay.

-como-

-Así como lo oyes, eres descendiente directo de dos de los más grandes maestres de la orden, y por consiguiente próximo gran maestre de la orden, claro si es que aceptas, por que Harry, la historia que te acabo de contar, no es una leyenda, no, es la mas pura verdad, pero, aunque la leyenda es cierta, por los templarios no corría la sang grial, por la sangre de los templarios corría la magia que albergaba la sangre de Jesucristo es por eso que eran mas fuertes, mas agiles mas resistentes y mas poderosos que los demás guerreros con los que se enfrentaban.

-pero en que se relaciona con la guerra-

-por que como ya te había dicho antes, cuando se encontró la tumba de Jesucristo, ocurrió un enfrentamiento, en el que pelearon René de Anjeou y Godofredo de Bouillon, pues he de decirte que Voldemort es descendiente de Godofredo de Bouillon.

.Entonces mis ancestros y sus ancestros siempre estuvieron en una lucha constante.

-si Harry, todos tus ancestros, estuvieron en lucha con los de Voldemort, Merlín y Morgana, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, y los que te mencione hace un momento.

-¿espere, me esta diciendo que soy descendiente de Gryffindor y de Merlín?-

-Por supuesto, no lo sabias ya, eso se te debió de haber icho desde el día en que tuviste huso de razón, pero como veo te han ocultado muchas cosas, y todas ellas se te serán desveladas ahora, pero primero déjame terminar, como te he dicho esa leyenda, es la verdad, y eso te lo puedo confirmar ahora mismo Harry, por que, por que estas frente a ella, este lugar es la antigua y secreta fortaleza de la orden, y los que estamos aquí reunidos, somos los últimos que quedan, yo soy el gran maestre hasta el día de mi muerte, y después de ese día ese titulo será tuyo, si lo aceptas, por eso e de preguntarte, deseas ser miembro de la orden Harry Potter.

-yo, no lo se, pero es que son muchas cosas.

-solo una palabra, si o no, elije ahora, no hay un después, si dices que si, continuare diciéndote todo lo que eres, si dice que no, tu memoria será borrada y no recordaras nada de lo aquí vivido, y continuaras con tu vida tal y como era antes de venir aquí.

-entonces, digo que si, acepto- el anciano sonrió, sabia que Harry decía la verdad, tenia la decisión en su mirada, no lo defraudaría, de eso estaba seguro.

-perfecto, entonces continuare, pero antes de pertenecer a la orden, tienes que estar preparado.

-espere un momento, primero me podría decir cual es su nombre y ellos se podrían destapar la cara, no me fio de la gente que se oculta tras una capucha.- dijo Harry

-o si, lo había olvidado, chicos muestren sus rostros.- el primero en bajarse la capucha fue el chico que Harry se había encontrado cuando despertó.

-mi nombre es Bradock- dijo el chico, después de el, el que estaba a su derecha se quito la caucha dejando mostrar a una chica, muy bonita, de pelo rubio platinado y ojos color dorado, muy extraños, sus facciones eran finas, en pocas palabras era Hermosa.

-mi nombre es Elizabeth Harly, mucho gusto Harry.- el siguiente en quitarse la capucha era un chico de la su misma edad al igual que los dos anteriores, con el pelo café y ojos color miel.

-me llamo Carlos Hernández - solo quedaban dos personas mas, una de ellas se bajo la capucha y Harry pudo ver a una chica, muy bonita con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, alrededor de la nariz tenia muchas pecas, lo que le daba un aire de inocencia, pero su mirada hacia que esa inocencia se fuera por un tubo por que sus ojos eran algo fríos.

-Sandra Mckinon- dijo la chica con la voz dulce, pero algo seca, finalmente el ultimo encapuchado se bajo la capucha y el tiempo desapareció para Harry, delante de el estaba la criatura mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, era una chica hermosa, tenia la piel bronceada, sus facciones eran finas, tenia el cabello de un intenso color negro y sus ojos verdes, pero algo distintos de los del mismo Harry, los de Harry eran de un verde esperanza aunque ya no tuvieran el brillo que los caracterizaba, los de esa chica en cambio eran brillantes, que si te quedabas mirándolos por mucho tiempo terminaban por hipnotizarte, pero Harry salió de su mundo cuando la voz mas dulce que hubiera oído jamás dijo:

-hola. Mucho gusto, me llamo Keira Stanford- la chica miro a Harry y vio que este tenia una cara extraña, como si estuviera ido, así que le pregunto- oye te encuentras bien-

-eh, que, he si, estoy bien gracias-

-bueno Harry ya que nos conoces a todos, solo falta decirte mi nombre, bueno yo me llamo Robert d´e Metz, ahora debemos de pasar a cosas mas importantes y te explicare lo mas relevante de nosotros, primero este lugar esta escondió de todo ser, sea humano o no, que no lleve esta marca- el hombre se arremango la túnica dejando ver un hermoso fénix de color rojo, con los ojos azules, convertido en ave de fuego, que llevaba un colgante alrededor del cuello donde aparecía la cruz de la orden del temple- a menos que entre con nosotros ,esta marca nos identifica a todos los templarios y tu la tendrás cuando se lleve a cabo tu iniciación como miembro de la orden, eso será cuando completes tu entrenamiento.

-¿entrenamiento?, que clase de entrenamiento-

-bueno Harry, nosotros somos guerreros estamos preparados tanto de manera muggle como mágica, así que antes de que formes parte de la orden deberás completar el entrenamiento.

-cuanto durara ese entrenamiento-

-durara tres años-

-¡TRES AÑOS!, pero como explicare mi desaparición cuando regrese, además Voldemort ya se habrá apoderado del mundo, y mis amigos, hogwarts.-

-deberás renunciar a esas cosas por un lapso de tiempo-

-y me asegura que cuando termine el entrenamiento podre acabar con Voldemort-

-no te lo aseguro, pero si te digo algo, y es que cuando salgas de aquí tendrás mucha mas oportunidad de acabar con el que la que tienes ahora, entonces ¿aceptas?-

-no tengo otra opción, pero es que es mucho tiempo-

-lo se, pero no todo es malo, aquí en el castillo hay una habitación en la cual el tiempo pasa mas deprisa, por lo que tres años ahí dentro serán solo un año aquí fuera-

-bueno, eso esta mejor, entonces en que consistirá mi entrenamiento-

-bueno te entrenaremos en diferentes áreas, en cuestión muggle, serás entrenado en armas tanto antiguas como modernas, además de equitación, también estudiaras idiomas, matemáticas, ciencias, biología, física, química, también aprenderás las diferentes disciplinas de pelea muggle, clases de etiqueta, en cuestión mágica, te enseñaremos pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras (D.C.A.O.), encantamientos, animagia, transformaciones, astronomía, aritmancia, runas antiguas, idiomas perdidos, lenguajes mágicos, herbología, artes oscuras, magia antigua, entre otras cosas, además te enseñaremos a que seas mas rápido, mas ágil, mas fuerte, mas resistente, y a mejorar tus sentidos.

-eso es todo- pregunto Harry incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír.

-si, puede que se halla pasado algunas cosa pero esto es lo esencial, así que tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana, pero desde hoy entraras en la habitación, así que si me haces el favor de acompañarnos- el maestre se levanto y abrió una de las puertas de la sala, murmuro unas palabras en un idioma que Harry no conocía y después coloco su mano frente al umbral, de su mano salió una rayo de color azul eléctrico que impacto en un muro invisible, y ante los ojos asombrados de Harry apareció una especie de portal, la puerta desprendía una intensa luz azul, era hipnótico ya que varias líneas de color azul viajaban en espiral alrededor y en el centro de la puerta.

-pasen- dijo el maestre haciendo una indicación con su mano, todos entraron y en la habitación solo quedaron Harry y el creador de aquel extraño portal, después de que Harry echara un vistazo a su alrededor camino hacia el portal y lo atravesó, sintió como si estuviera pasando por una capa de agua helada pero sin mojarse, aparte de que sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, cuando atravesó el portal y abrió los ojos vio delante de el un hermoso prado, no muy lejos de ahí se observaba una cabaña, completamente de madera de la cual salía humo por la chimenea.

-bienvenido Harry, aquí será tu entrenamiento los próximos 3 años, solo aquí, no podrás salir de aquí hasta que hayas completado tu entrenamiento.- dijo Keira con una hermosa sonrisa

-o mueras en el intento- dijo Bradock haciendo reír a Carlos y a Sandra, las únicas que no rieron fueron Elizabeth y Keira.

-Bradock, no lo asustes- gritaron ambas, pero callaron al ver aparecer al gran maestre.

-Bueno Harry, ahora te diré con quien estudiaras cada cosa, mira con Bradock y Carlos aprenderás, los estilos de pelea, y a manejar armas muggles, con Keira aprenderás encantamientos, D.C.A.O., pociones, Sandra te enseñara Artes oscuras y aritmancia, Elizabeth te enseñara runas, transformaciones y animagia, y yo te enseñare magia antigua, todas las materias muggles que te menciones en un principio, astronomía, herbología, idiomas antiguos y mágicos, ahora ve hacia la cabaña y descansa, por que lo necesitaras, mañana comienza tu tortura, en la mañana quien te levante es con quien tendrás clase.

-claro- Harry iba a decir algo más pero desapareció con un movimiento de mano por parte de Elizabeth.

-por que hiciste eso, Harry iba a decir algo mas- dijo Keira

-uy, creo que a alguien le gusto el chico nuevo- dijo Carlos

-no seas tonto, claro que no-

-ya chicos no peleen, deben de concentrarse en lo que le van a enseñar, por que esto también será duro para ustedes, el será el nuevo maestre cuando yo me vaya-

-por que, no entiendo por que el deberá ser l nuevo maestre, parece un idiota, el siguiente maestre debería de ser uno de nosotros, no el que no sabe nada acerca de la magia- dijo Sandra algo irritada

-eso no esta a discusión Sandra, cuando yo haya muerto el será el siguiente maestre, le corresponde por linaje, por herencia y por poder- dijo Robert

-por poder, vamos dudo mucho que sea capaz de lanzar un imperio como dios manda, y dice usted que es más poderoso que nosotros-

-no, ahora no es mas poderoso que ustedes, pero después de este tiempo, lo será- y sin decir nada más desapareció-

-odio cuando me deja con la palabra en la boca- y Sandra también desapareció solo que ella lo hizo en vuelta en unas luces

-esto va a ser difícil- dijo Elizabeth, los demás asintieron y al igual que su amiga desaparecieron de la misma manera que ella, envueltos en luces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Comienza el entrenamiento**

Ahhhhh- Harry se despertó al sentir como un balde de agua helada caía encima de el, se levantó y tomo sus lentes de la mesilla de noche, cuando logró enfocar bien vio que delante de el se encontraban Bradock y Carlos cada uno con un balde ahora ya vacio ya que su contenido estaba sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde.

-¡Que demonios les pasa, no saben despertar a las personas de una manera educada!-

-cállate, deja de quejarte y cámbiate tienes 5 minutos la ropa esta en el armario de la esquina, sino sales en el tiempo indicado entrare otra ves y esta ves no solo te voy a mojar- dijo Carlos, acto seguido el y Bradock salieron del cuarto dejando a Harry solo con la oportunidad de poder ver con detenimiento donde estaba, era una cabaña rustica, simple, una cama en el centro una mesita de noche a su lado, con un baño a la derecha un armario a la izquierda de donde el se encontraba y una puerta frente a su cama, se levanto se dirigió al armario y saco de el unos shorts, una camiseta unas muñequeras y unos tenis deportivos, se metió al baño se ducho y se cambio cuando salió del baño una cubeta de agua cayo nuevamente sobre el.

-¡pero que demonios, ya iba hacia allá!- exclamo Harry tomo su varita y con un movimiento de ella se seco

-te dijimos que te queríamos fuera dentro de cinco minutos y ya pasaron siete, además de que te quejas sino fuera por que Bradock tuvo compasión de ti no hubiera sido agua lo que te habría mojado-

-que es lo…-

-no preguntes Harry, es mejor no saberlo- dijo Bradock con una sonrisa en el rostro- apurémonos, salgamos-

Harry atravesó la puerta de enfrente de su cama y salió a un comedor donde al lado se observaba una cocina, y enfrente una puerta, salió por ella detrás de Bradock y Carlos y se encontró con que el sol aun no había salido.

-Bien Harry, comenzaremos a practicar el físico, primero ponte las muñequeras y esta tobilleras- dijo Carlos aventándoselas- y comencemos a correr por, digamos, una hora, sin con una bastara y no quiero replicas.

Harry tomo las tobilleras y se las puso, lo mismo hizo con las muñequeras.

-ahora- Bradock hizo un movimiento con su mano y Harry sintió como las muñequeras aumentaban de peso al igual que las tobilleras- esto es para mejorar tu fuerza, eres un debilucho y como dijo Carlos sin quejas, empecemos a correr.

Harry comenzó a correr o a tratar de hacerlo ya que los aditamentos que llevaba puestos no eran de ninguna ayuda y eso hacia que fuera demasiado lento, después de unos 15 minutos de estar corriendo a pesar de estar mas cansado observo que el avance era mas fácil, y el esfuerzo era menor, pasaron otros 30 minutos y Harry ya no pudo mas cayo sobre el piso cubierto de sudor, delante de el iban Bradock y Carlos que aun no se habían dado cuenta que su aprendiz se quedo tirado en el suelo metros atrás.

-Harry, como vas- dijo Carlos - Harry- ambos chicos al no oír la respuesta se pararon y se giraron para ver como Harry estaba a cuatro patas tratando de levantarse del suelo y seguir corriendo, por lo que al ver que su cansancio era mucho decidieron dejar por ese día el entrenamiento.

-Harry- dijo Bradock cuando ya se había acercado a el- parece que tendremos que mejorar mucho antes de comenzar con las verdaderas clases, por lo pronto creo que es todo, dudo que aguantes mas, ve a la cabaña y dúchate para tu siguiente clase que es con Elizabeth, y ella es mas dura que nosotros.

Harry acaba de salir de ducharse y se dirigió hacia el armario donde encontró un conjunto completamente negro, se lo puso y aguardo a que su instructora llegara, no fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar ya que cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina llamaron a la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Harry, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Elizabeth, con su rubia cabellera y esos ojos tan extraños que la caracterizaban.

-Hola Harry, estas listo para comenzar-

-si, que vamos a hacer-

-bueno por orden del maestre debemos repasar lo que viste en el colegio aunque yo quería empezar con algo mas difícil, pero ni modo, vamos a la biblioteca.

-la biblioteca, no me agrada ese lugar, a parte yo no veo ninguna aquí dentro y durante el trayecto que recorrí en la mañana corriendo todo lo que había a mi alrededor era pasto.

-Harry algo que debes de aprender del mundo de la magia es que las cosas no son como lo parecen, pensé que después de 5 años en el mundo de la magia ya lo habrías comprendido, además debes de aprender a observar no solo a ver, la entrada a la biblioteca esta justo al lado del armario de tu cuarto.

-no es cierto, ahí no hay nada-

-que no lo veas no significa que no este ahí, no puedes ver el aire, pero sabes que esta ahí ¿no es cierto?

-si, pero puedo sentir una corriente de aire, lo cual me prueba que el aire esta ahí, pero la puerta, no se veía ninguna puerta, y dudo que se pueda sentir-

-hay Harry, tienes mucho que aprender, pero bueno, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, vámonos- La chica entro al cuarto de Harry y este entro tras ella y vio como se dirigía donde estaba su armario al lado de este había un pequeño cuadro con forma ovalada y Harry observo como ella lo tomaba y lo giraba y un pedazo de pared se separaba del muro, al parecer no era un cuadro sino una perilla.

-lo ves, no hagas preguntas, solo entra- Harry obedeció y cuando entro casi se cae hacia atrás, estaba en una sala circular de de cuatro pisos, parecía que la tapicería del lugar fueran los libros, en el centro había también varias estanterías, aparte de un sala de estar con tres cómodos sillones y una mesa en el centro.

-si Hermione viene aquí se desmaya- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Quién?-

-o no, nadie, solo una amiga fanática de los libros-

-bueno como sea, sobre la mesa hay una hoja con todas las transformaciones que debiste de haber aprendido hasta quinto año, quiero que las hagas todas-

Harry se acerco a la mesa y vio una lista con más de 100 transformaciones-

-todas, eso me llevara todo el día-

-si todas, y no, solo te debe de llevar dos horas cuando mucho, así que mejor comienza, si tienes alguna duda con alguna de ellas solo dímela, es mejor que aprendas bien cada una de ellas a que te quedes callado por miedo a preguntar-

-de acuerdo- dijo Harry suspirando y resignándose a comenzar su trabajo. Había pasado ya una hora y media, Harry ya casi acababa la lista pero las que le quedaban eran las mas difíciles, durante el transcurso del tiempo Elizabeth le estuvo instruyendo en el modo de agarrar la varita correctamente para ciertas transformaciones, o la manera de pronunciar los hechizos.

-bueno se acabo el tiempo, solo te queda una transformación así que apúrate sino quieres que te deje deberes.

Harry se preparo para hacer la última transformación.

-_Magnis Mutare- _un rayo de color azul salió de su varita y choco contra la mesa que estaba tratando de transformar en un objeto animado, la mesa desapareció y en su lugar había un perro.

-Wow- dijeron ambos, el chiste de la transformación era hacerlo animado, no que le diera vida, por que eso era algo imposible.

-Harry, acabas de hacer algo impresionante, pero no fue lo que yo te pedí.

-pero si le acabo de dar vida a algo inanimado.

-no, eso es imposible, lo que hiciste es hacer una ilusión, y aunque eso es algo difícil, de hecho es algo muy difícil, no es lo que te pedí, el hechizo correcto es Magnus Mutare, no Magnis, ni modo te tendré que dejar deberes, y los quiero para mañana, un resumen del hechizo que acabas de hacer, de medio metro, nos vemos aquí aguarda a tu siguiente clase que es con el Maestre, hasta luego.

Harry estaba molesto, acababa de hacer algo que hasta ella había dicho que era demasiado avanzado pero al parecer eso le importo un comino…

-buenas tardes Harry- dijo el maestre que acaba de entrar por la puerta, vestido de igual manera que la vez que lo conoció, e inspirando el mismo respeto pero a la ves carisma.

-buenas tardes maestre- respondió el ojiverde haciendo una inclinación, cosa que no supo por que hizo, simplemente le pareció apropiado hacerlo.

-bien parece que el respeto hacia tus superiores es algo que ya traes nato, mi clase es la mas larga Harry, durara 6 horas y solo tendrás un descanso de quince minutos para poder alimentarte, hay mucho que aprender y poco tiempo, bueno hoy empezaremos por la oclumancia, tengo entendido que comenzaste las clases el año pasado pero que no fueron muy fructíferas que digamos.

-si es cierto, mi maestro no era muy paciente-

-bien, aunque supongo que ya te lo habrán explicado lo hare nuevamente yo, para poder llenar esas lagunas mentales que nos quedan después de que nos explican algo que no comprende- mos del todo o que no lo hacen del modo correcto, bueno, la oclumancia en su modo mas concreto y simple, es el arte de bloquear una intromisión de alguien o algo en nuestra mente, pero la oclumancia abarca mas, sabrás Harry, que una persona que domina la legeremancia es capaz de destruir a su oponente mientras entra en su mente, o incluso de poseerlo -como te sucedió a ti- si el afectado no es lo suficiente mente fuerte para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pues, también puede ser al revés, si una persona entrara en la mente de alguien, por decir tu entraras en mi mente o en la de alguien que domina la oclumancia, te podrían destruir Harry, las barreras mentales que hagas pueden llegar a ser tan poderosas, que se pueden hacer físicas, por ejemplo si yo pongo como custodio de mi mente un dragón y mi mente es lo suficientemente hábil y poderosa, cualquier persona que trate de meterse en ella y que no sepa lo que esta haciendo , o que no tenga un poder superior al mío, será atacado por ese dragón, y las heridas infligidas por este hacia lo otra mente aparecerán en el cuerpo de la persona, por lo que al decir te pueden destruir lo digo de una forma completamente literal, ahora para que puedas bloquear tu mente, debes de dejarla en blanco, no pensar en nada, solo liberarte de esos pensamientos que nublan tu cabeza con preocupaciones y otros asuntos sin importancia, vacía tu mente de toda emoción, sentimiento o angustia, no pienses solo déjate llevar…

*****************************************************************************

**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix (dos días después de la desaparición de Harry)**

-Dumbledore, como es posible que aun no lo hayan encontrado, no pudo haber ido muy lejos- decía Lupin mientras movía las manos exaltado.

-que dijeron los tíos del muchacho- pregunto Moody

-no mucho- dijo Dumbledore, salió de la casa temprano y ya no regreso, nadie mas lo vio salir, nadie lo vio por las calles, ni en ningún lugar cercano

-pobrecillo- gemía la señora Weasly- debe de estar por ahí, solo y hambriento, además quien nos dice que no este…- la señora Weasly comenzó a llorar mientras su marido trataba de consolarla inútilmente.

-entonces, que vamos a hacer- dijo el licántropo - es posible después de todo que Voldemort haya sido el responsable de la desaparición de Harry.

-No fue el- dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta, estaba envuelto en una capa de viaje negra, y estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, el encapuchado se quito la capucha y dio un paso hacia delante dejando que la luz de las velas le iluminara el rostro dejando ver a un pálido, demacrado y ojeroso Severus Snape.

-como lo sabes Snape- replico Moody con un gruñido

-No tengo tiempo, pero les puedo decir que el señor tenebroso no el responsable de la desaparición de Potter, esta furioso lleva dos días y no ha parado de torturar a los demás mortífagos, no tiene ni idea del paradero de Potter, es todo lo que vine a decir, nos vemos después profesor Dumbledore, el señor tenebroso ya no confía en mi como en antaño, y si se entera de mi desaparición, va a empezar a sospechar- seguido de esto el profesor Snape dio media vuelta y salió de regreso a la impetuosa lluvia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La mordedura de un Vampiro**

-imbéciles- la voz de Lord Voldemort resonó por la lúgubre habitación, de donde la única iluminación provenía del crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea.- como es posible que no encuentren a Potter, no pudo haber desaparecido.

-mi señor- dijo un mortífago de pelo rubio platinado, haciendo una leve inclinación- no se sabe nada de el, desapareció, no esta en la casa de sus tíos y al parecer tampoco esta con nadie de la orden del fénix.

-_Crucio-_ cállate Lucius, tu no sabes nada, ahora díganme donde esta Snape.

-aquí mi señor- dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala que acababa de abrir la puerta- estoy a su servicio- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-ahórrate las cortesías Severus, por que no me informaste del traslado de Potter, se nos fue una oportunidad de matarlo-

-mi señor, Potter no fue trasladado, desapareció, la orden piensa que usted lo secuestro, ellos no lo tienen, Dumbledore esta preocupado, como antes jamás lo había visto.

-entonces donde diablos te metiste Potter- dijo Voldemort mas para si mismo que para sus mortífagos- bueno entonces no debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ya que Dumbledore no tiene sus ojos puesto en Potter para poder protegerlo debemos de hallarlo primero, búsquenlo y tráiganmelo vivo, yo mismo lo matare, Bellatrix.-

-si mi señor- dijo una mujer saliendo de la fila donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba-

-tu junto con Malfoy encabezaran la búsqueda, no quiero fallos de nuevo, si lo hacen los matare lenta y dolorosamente, entendieron-

-si mi señor- respondieron ambos mortífagos-

-bien, Severus, regresa con Dumbledore y averigua todo lo que puedas, tampoco me falles-

-a la orden- dicho esto Snape se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación-

-los demás, vayan y recluten a nuevos mortífagos y consigan aliados quiero a los hombres lobo de mi lado antes de que termine esta semana-

-como desee mi Lord- todos los mortífagos restantes salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Voldemort y a su serpiente Nagini dentro.

-Potter caerá muy pronto, antes de que lo descubra- dijo Voldemort en pársel y con una sonrisa cruel dibujada en el rostro.

Los mortífagos salían de la guarida de Voldemort para dirigirse a realizar sus diversas misiones, cuando de pronto oyeron como desde dentro de la mansión salía una risa cruel y fría, que hacia que hasta el más valiente saliera despavorido de ahí.

*****************************************************************************

Harry se encontraba en clases de artes oscuras con Sandra, su relación con ella no mejoraba a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos mese desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento, había hecho una muy buena amistad con los demás, pero ella se seguía mostrando tan fría y distante como al principio, ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre.

-concéntrate Potter, debes de entender que para lograr un hechizo de magia oscura, debes de desear el resultado con todo su ser.

-lo intentare otra vez- dijo Harry

-no quiero que lo intentes Potter, quiero que lo logres, llevamos tres días con este conjuro y tu no muestras ningún avance.-

-lo lamento, no me resulta fácil hacerme a la idea de que me guste hacerle daño a las personas, eso me convertiría en alguien como Voldemort.

-escucha bien Potter, estamos en una guerra, y te guste o no va a haber muchas perdidas, pero es mejor que haya del bando contrario al tuyo, a mi tampoco me gusta hacerle daño a las personas pero debes de entender que si tu no vas a una batalla, con el fin de exterminar a tu enemigo, mas vidas de gente inocente se perderán y tu te recriminaras el hecho de que pudiste haber hecho algo por ellos, y no lo hiciste.

-de acuerdo, aquí voy, _Delectrus-_ de la varita de Harry salió un rayo de color azul eléctrico que impacto en una roca, esta se hizo pedazos, pero al instante se reconstruyo.

-que demonios paso- dijo Harry

-la roca se reconstruirá si no haces bien el hechizo, y te dije que no quería que lo intentaras, que quería que lo hicieras así que como castigo quiero que te internes en el bosque y me traigas pelos de un unicornio, el camino hasta allí te llevara un día y medio ida y de regreso puede que dos, el pelo de unicornio atrae a muchas criaturas, así que ve y prepárate, creo que Carlos y Bradock ya terminaron el entrenamiento físico contigo, ¿no es así?-

-si, así es- respondió Harry

-bueno, entonces estoy segura de que ya te dieron un par de dagas, de prueba claro esta, pero te servirán en el bosque, ten cuidado, que estemos en una realidad paralela no significa que ahí dentro no haya cosas igual de tenebrosas que el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, así que ándate con precaución, quiero que llegues completo- Sandra sonrió- o por lo menos que la mayoría de ti regrese, te espero en el lindero del bosque en 10 minutos-

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, ya se había vestido, llevaba puestos, un pantalón negro, con una playera del mismo color, una capa de viaje que para variar era negra, se estaba aficionando demasiado a ese color-llevaba en el cinto las dos dagas que le había dado Carlos al terminar su entrenamiento físico y comenzar a enseñarle a usarlas, no era un experto, pero se defendía bastante bien-

-bueno, estoy listo- dijo Harry para si mismo

*****************************************************************************

-bien Potter, dos minutos tarde, al parecer aun no has aprendido que la puntualidad es muy importante en la vida, pero con el tiempo lo harás, ahora sigue el sendero, te llevara hasta un claro donde reposan los Unicornios, ten cuidado con ellos, son criaturas muy dóciles, pero peligrosas si no se les trata con cuidado, ahora fuera de mi vista.

Harry se interno en el bosque, la luz apenas entraba por entre las ramas de los arboles, ese bosque no le traía muy buenos recuerdos, siguió avanzando por donde Sandra le había indicado, ya llevaba tres horas avanzando y si antes la luz no entraba por entre los arboles, ahora que la luna había salido mucho menos-

-mierda, luna llena, espero no encontrarme con un maldito licántropo- Harry se detuvo de pronto, había escuchado un ruido entre los matorrales, pero ya no se oía nada, tal ves era solo su imaginación, pero el ruido se escucho otra ves, venia de entre un arbusto, era algo pequeño pero mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

-_Expelliarmus- _un rayo salió de su varita y dio contra el arbusto de donde provenía el ruido, un pequeño conejo salió disparado y freno su vuelo cuando se estampo con un árbol- tan solo era un conejo, lo siento amigo- Harry se giro cuando de pronto una enorme araña le salto encima, sus muchos ojos lo miraban de forma aterradora, la varita estaba a unos cuanto centímetros de sus dedos, pero la araña no le permitía moverse, después de estirase un poco mas logro coger la varita.

-_Arania exumai-_ la araña salió despedida hacia atrás pero in embrago el hechizo lo único que hizo fue hacerla enojar mas aun, la araña se levantó y rápidamente se giro hacia Harry dispuesta a lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero antes de que llegara a su cometido, Harry asombrándose a si mismo se levanto a una gran velocidad con su varita apuntando al rostro de la araña- _Delectrus- _un rayo de color azul salió de su varita e impacto en la araña, la cual cayo al piso retorciéndose debido a la descarga eléctrica que estaba sufriendo en ese momento-_Protego Totalum-_ Harry creo un escudo alrededor de si mismo por si las dudas, la araña, que en realidad era una acromantula como las que tanto quería Hagrid en el bosque prohibido, dejo de convulsionarse en el suelo y se levanto, al parecer la maldición si había servido por que la arañase veía claramente que estaba dañada, pero no lo suficiente como para dejara ir todavía al ojiverde-

-que mas hago, debo decirle a Elizabeth que me enseñe a combatir arañas gigantes-

-es una acromantula- dijo una voz desde el árbol

-Sandra, que diablo haces ahí, y por que no me ayudas-

-por que es divertido verte intentándolo-

-maldita sea, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí-

-o suficiente para ver que realizaste bien la maldición Delectrus, pero no la lanzaste con la suficiente potencia, lastima, ahora quiero ver que mas vas a hacer para librarte de esta-

-ayúdame-

-bien Potter, pero será la ultima ves, observa y aprende- y Sandra sin siquiera sacar su varita dijo - _ Delectrus Maxima-_ un rayo de color azul salió de su mano y dio contra la araña, esta cayo al suelo en el momento, inerte y sin vida-

-la mataste- dijo Harry

-si, la mate, quería ayuda-

-pero no quería que la mataras-

-Harry- el ojiverde se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia- no escuchaste lo que te dije en la mañana, cuando este frente a un enemigo, ya sea humano o no, no debes de mostrar piedad, tienes que mostrarte mas frio, mas cruel, mas calculador y mas aterrador que el, el que debe sentir miedo es el enemigo, no tu, así que yo me retiro a dormir, supongo que pasado mañana regresas, de aquí en adelante vas solo, ya no acudiré a rescatarte, así que vete con cuidado-

-esta bien, gracias, supongo-

-y Harry-

-¿si?-

-es la ultima ves que te llamo por tu nombre-

-ya me lo imaginaba-

-adiós Potter- y tras decir eso, desapareció en vuelta en luces.

-bueno, continuemos, no vaya a hacer que sus amigas vengan a vengarla- dijo Harry en voz alta mirando a la araña.

Harry se encontraba acampando, ya había oscurecido completamente y estaba a medio día de llegar al claro donde se suponía estaban los unicornios, el problema es que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir los pelos de aquel animal, pero bueno lo mejor seria irse a dormir, apago el fuego y con un hechizo hizo que el aroma del humo desapareciera, no quería intrusos durante la noche, giro buscando algún árbol que pareciera cómodo, y lo encontró en un viejo roble, se sentó y recargo su espalda en el tronco de aquel árbol, mañana sería otro día.

Harry estaba embelesado mirando aquellas hermosas criaturas, parecía tan irreal, ver la blancura de sus pelajes, el color dorado de sus ojos casi hipnóticos, era relajante estar frente a ellos simplemente, pero ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de conseguir algunos de sus pelos, salió del arbusto tras el cual se escondía y en ese momento cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre el, pero no lo miraban con miedo, o con enojo, sino mas bien con curiosidad, Harry se acerco a ellos, ya tan solo el mas próximo lo tenia a unos cuantos metros, pero contrario a todo lo que pensó el animal se acerco a el, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de el.

-Hola amigo- El unicornio se acerco hasta el punto en que poso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, este levanto su mano y lo acaricio por todo el lomo sintiendo la suave textura de su pelaje. –me harías un favor- el unicornio asintió con la cabeza- me dejarías cortar un poco de tu pelaje- el unicornio inclino su cabeza diciendo que se lo permitía- vaya, no pensé que esto fuera tan fácil, supongo que lo mas difícil fue llegar hasta aquí y regresar- Harry saco de su cinto una de las dagas y corto un poco del pelaje de la crin del unicornio- gracias, ahora debo de regresar para llegar mas rápido a mi destino, gracias de nuevo- el unicornio una vez mas pareció entender por que hizo un leve inclina miento de cabeza y regreso donde sus compañeros.

El sol ya se había ocultado y la poca luz que entraba por entre los arboles era la de la luna, un ruido se escucho hacia su derecha, sin querer ser sorprendido de nuevo se paro en seco y tomo firmemente su varita, y con la mano izquierda saco una de las dagas.

-Hola Harry Potter- Harry voltio hacia su izquierda y ahí lo vio, sentado en una rama del árbol, frente a el se encontraba un hombre, atractivo, de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y su ropaje, delgado, con los dedos delgados y finos, y con la tez tan blanca que se podría comparar con la del pelaje del unicornio.

-Quien eres tu, y como sabes mi nombre-

-no lo sabes Harry, que no aprendes nada con tus maestros, no sabes quien soy-Harry observo nuevamente al hombre, no había nada inusual en el, excepto su color de piel, y esos ojos tan vacíos, como si no tuvieran alma-

-o mejor dicho que es lo que soy- a Harry ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, estaba frente a un vampiro, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar en un segundo, el ya estaba tirado en el piso, y el vampiro estaba sobre el mordiendo su cuello, no puso ningún tipo de resistencia ya no tenia caso, iba a morir en ese mismo instantes.

*****************************************************************************

-Donde esta Harry Sandra- pregunto el maestre

-maestre- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia- lo envié al bosque, a buscar pelos de unicornio como castigo de no haber hecho correctamente un hechizo.

-que hiciste que- Keira se levantó de su asiento, como si fuera impulsada por un resorte

-lo mande al bosque, l se sabe cuidar, creo-

-Sandra no hagas mas estupideces- dijo el maestre y dando medio vuelta desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

*****************************************************************************

-o mejor dicho que es lo que soy- a Harry ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, estaba frente a un vampiro, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar en un segundo, el ya estaba tirado en el piso, y el vampiro estaba sobre el mordiendo su cuello, no puso ningún tipo de resistencia ya no tenia caso, iba a morir en ese mismo instantes.

-_Delectrus Mortens-_ un rayo verde impactó en el cuerpo del vampiro y una descarga eléctrica fue suficiente para arrebatarle la vida.

-Dios mío Harry- el maestre se inclino y con una fuerza superior a la que un hombre de su edad poseía lo levantó y desapareció envuelto en una ráfaga de viento.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Tomando un Decisión

Era una noche tranquila, el viento iba y venía en una suave brisa que hacia ondear los cabellos de aquella joven, estaba sentada junto al calor de una fogata, tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no oyó cuando un hombre llego y se coloco a su lado, observando el crepitar de las llamas.

-Buenas noches Keira-

-No tiene nada de buenas Maestre-

-En eso te doy la razón- contesto el hombre calmadamente y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

-¿Cómo está?- El maestre resopló, no hacia falta que dijera su nombre, sabía bien a quien se refería, desde hacía dos días que se veía a aquella chica de la misma manera, sola y abrumada, preocupada, confundida.

-Sobrevivirá- Contestó

-Sabe a que me refiero, me he estado preguntando si el…, se…-

-si Keira, el se convertirá en unos de ellos, Harry será un vampiro-

-Pero entonces, el sería una criatura de las sombras, no podrá pertenecer a la orden-

-Las decisiones que tomamos, son las que dicen que es lo que somos-

-eso lo se Maestre, pero, las reglas lo prohíben-

-No del todo, aún hay una solución-

-¿La hay?- preguntó la joven sintiendo como una esperanza surgía en su interior.

-Si, hay una solución, pero depende de Harry, en estos mismos momentos Harry se encuentra en un estado de confusión, seguramente, mientras nosotros hablamos, Harry se esta debatiendo entre lo que el cree correcto o lo que sus nuevos instintos le dicen que es lo que debe de hacer-

-Entonces, si Harry elige seguir a sus instintos- la voz de Keira se quebró en ese momento.

-Si Harry elige el camino equivocado se convertirá en una criatura de la oscuridad, y nadie podrá sacarlo del abismo al que entrará-

-Pero si escoge el camino correcto, entonces se liberara de la maldición-

-No del todo, en el quedaran rasgos distintivos de los vampiros, como su fuerza, su velocidad, sus ojos se oscurecerán cuando se moleste, sus colmillos crecerán, habrá muchas cosas-

-Pero, en ese caso el podría controlar todo eso, ¿no es así?-

-Tal ves, si es lo suficientemente fuerte, puede que aprenda a controlarlo, pero todo depende el-

-Roguemos por que sepa elegir bien-

-Si Keira, roguemos, por que en este momento, es lo único que podemos hacer por el-

*****************************************************************************

La oscuridad lo rodeaba por completo, pasaron unos cuanto minutos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz que ahí reinaba, no podía distinguir mucho, a lo lejos se veían las siluetas de dos personas, no distinguía quienes eran, o si eran hombre o mujer, solo sabía que al final de la habitación donde se encontraba había dos personas, instintivamente busco su varita pero noto que no la traía, comenzó a avanzar hacia aquellas dos personas pero conforme avanzaba, estas se iban alejando poco a poco, de repente la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, cuando esta se detuvo vio que ahora al final de la habitación había una sola persona, que le hacía un ademan con la mano de seguirle, sin saber que hacer opto por seguir a aquella figura que lo llamaba.

Conforme se fue acercando distinguió algunos rasgos de la figura, era un hombre, con la tez blanca, bien parecido, ojos negros como la noche, vacíos, ninguna expresión adornaba su rostro, continuo andando hacia el, sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de donde.

-Hola Harry Potter- dijo aquel extraño ser.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo, yo soy tú-

-tú no eres yo-

-soy parte de ti Harry, una parte que esta tratando de salir, pero que siempre ha estado encerrada dentro de ti, soy tu lado oscuro, como mucho llamarían, pero en realidad yo soy el lado justo, la justicia es mi lema-

-¿mi lado oscuro?, eres parte de los poderes que Voldemort me transfirió-

-hasta cierto punto si, pero también soy parte de algo que sucedió mas recientemente, que recuerdas Harry-

-no recuerdo nada, solo que estaba en medio de un bosque, venía de buscar algo para alguien, y luego una voz, me gire… y ya no recuerdo nada-

-trata de recordar Harry, que paso después, de quien era esa extraña voz, que paso Harry, debes de recordar, es muy importante, que te sucedió-

-la voz, me gire y había alguien sobre un árbol, no lo podía distinguir bien, sabía que era un hombre, me habló, sabía quien era y luego, brinco sobre mi-

-exacto, quien era esa persona Harry, o mejor dicho que era, no recuerdas sus rasgos, dedos finos, tez blanca, ojos vacíos…-

-si, lo recuerdo, sus ojos, sus ojos no reflejaban nada era como si no tuviera una parte de si mismo, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo vital, era. El era un…-

-si Harry, era un vampiro, y te mordió, pero alguien llego e impidió que te asesinara, lo cual te convierte a ti ¿en?-

-un vampiro- no fue una pregunta, lo sabía, se había convertido en algo que odiaba, un ser despiadado que mataba por placer, que regocijaba en el dolor y la pena ajena, algo, algo como Voldemort.

-No te sientas mal Harry, no te convertiste en nada malo, durante años, la gente a despreciado a los vampiros, pero jamás los ha entendido, los muggles matan animales para comer, nosotros hacemos lo mismo, hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir, no te avergüences de lo que eres, al contrario, siéntete bien, eres superior a los demás, tienes una fuerza, una velocidad, que los demás siempre soñaron con tener, por eso nos persiguieron, por que quería ser lo que éramos nosotros y no podían, eres mejor que todos ellos, recuerda como te ha tratado la gente siempre, tus tíos, tus profesores, tus amigos, siempre fijándose en el nombre detrás del hombre, preocupados por mantener a salvo a Harry Potter, pero no a Harry-

-Dumbledore- dijo el chico con rencor

-si Harry, siempre creyendo que eras un niño, jamás te conto la verdad sobre quien eres, la verdad de la profecía, el pudo haber salvado a tus padres a Sirius, pero o lo hizo-

-No le importo a nadie-

-Exacto, estas solo, y por eso debes dejarme entrar en ti, yo te puedo dar el poder necesario para vengarte, siempre te dijeron que el amor era el poder mas grande del mundo, pero no, hasta en eso te mintieron, el amor solo trae dolor y pena, muerte y sufrimiento, la venganza, ese es el poder mas grande que hay, hace que te superes a ti mismo, que les demuestres a lo demás quien eres, que todos te teman, podrás hacer pagar a todos los que una vez te hicieron daño, a la gente que te traiciono cuando creyeron lo que un estúpido periódico les decía, déjame entrar Harry, yo puedo darte lo que deseas…-

-No lo escuches Harry- dijo una voz, no sabía de donde provenía, era una voz femenina, cálida, dulce.

-No lo escuches Harry, sabes que eso no es cierto, hay gente que te aprecia, que quiere al verdadero Harry, no a la leyenda del niño que vivió.-

-Pero todos me han traicionado, Dumbledore…-

-Dumbledore se equivocó Harry, es de humanos errar, todos lo hacemos alguna vez-Una figura se empezó ver al lado de el, era una mujer sin duda, no era alta pero tan poco baja, delgada, pero su pelo y sus ojos, si no había duda, era ella, ese pelo rojo y esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, estaba viendo a su madre.

-¿Mamá?-

-si pequeño, soy yo, hace tanto tiempo que quiero verte, pero jamás pensé que sería en estas circunstancias-

-No la escuches Harry, ella no es tu madre, seguro que es un hechizo de Dumbledore para tenerte controlado-

-Claro que no Harry, la venganza no trae nada bueno, si matas por que te sientes solo, mas solo te quedarás, si matas por que te sientes vacío, mas vacío quedaras, no estas solo Harry, me tienes a mi, y a tu padre, y a Sirius, aunque no estemos a tu lado de forma terrenal, siempre lo estaremos en espíritu, la decisión es tuya Harry, tu sabes que es lo correcto, busca dentro de ti-

-No Harry, recuerda, no olvides los maltratos, las burlas, las miradas, las mentiras, la traición, recuerda que no tenías amigos en el mundo muggle, tu primo no permitió que los tuvieras, te despreciaban por ser lo que eres, ahora eres un vampiro, crees que serán mejores ahora, déjame entrar Harry, yo soy la respuesta que has estado buscando, soy el camino a seguir, soy tú, y tú eres yo, somos parte de uno mismo, somos parte de un todo-

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry- pero yo te controlo a ti no tú a mí- dicho esto todo se sumió en la mas profunda oscuridad, parecía que estaba en donde empezó, de pronto comenzó a tener mucho sueño, y sin poder evitarlo sus parpados se cerraron.

*****************************************************************************

-Donde estará Harry- pregunto una chica pelirroja-  
-No lo se Gin- respondió una castaña-  
-¿Creen que este bien?-  
-Yo creo que si Ron, estamos hablando de Harry, el siempre esta bien ¿cierto?- pregunto Ginny, pero mas que responder a la pregunta de su hermano, estaba tratando de convencerse a si misma.  
-Faltara mucho para que se acabe la reunión- preguntó Hermione mientras miraba hacia la puerta, donde detrás se estaba llevando acabo una reunión de la orden del fénix.

*****************************************************************************

-Nada aun Dumbledore- preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-No mi querida Minerva, nada aún, hemos buscado en todos lados, pero no ha habido resultados.

-Pero tiene que estar en algún lado- gruño Moody- según lo que nos dijo Snape Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado no lo tiene, el también lo esta buscando-

-si, pero tampoco lo ha hallado- dijo Dumbledore- afortunadamente-

-Están seguros de que hemos buscado en todos los sitios posibles- preguntó el último de los merodeadores.

-Si Lupin, en todos, Su casa, La madriguera, el callejón Diagon, Hogsmade, Hogwarts, Valle de Godric, en todos lados, pero no hay ni rastro de el, nadie lo ha visto, en su casa no hay ningún rastro de magia, por lo que si lo secuestraron, fue de manera muggle, o…-

-o que Albus- dijo Lupin

-O nadie lo secuestro y el decidió irse por su cuenta-

-pero, Harry no es de esos Albus-dijo la matriarca de los Weasly- Harry es un niño, comprensivo.-

-No Molly, Harry ya no es un niño, y cometimos un error al verlo como tal.

*****************************************************************************

-Como esta maestre-

-Igual que hace dos horas Sandra, el que te preocupes por el no va a hacer que despierte antes-

-me siento fatal-

-Deberías- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Elizabeth, no te oí entrar-

-No, estabas demasiado ocupada lamentándote por algo que en realidad no sientes. -Contesto la chica con mordacidad.

-No es cierto, claro que lo siento- contesto Sandra con falsa ofensa

-No, no es cierto, en tu interior debes de estar completamente feliz, es lo que querías no, desde que el maestre decidió ir a buscarlo, tú siempre te opusiste-

-tal ves, y me sigo oponiendo, pero no por eso le desee ningún mal, bueno tal ves si, pero nunca pensé que ocurriera-

-eso te dices en las noches a ti misma, para poder descansar-

-oye, no te permito que sigas insultándome- dijo Sandra levantándose al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth.

Mientras tanto, el maestre veía como las dos chicas peleaban, noto como la cama se movía un poco, giro su cabeza y vio como Harry se removía inquieto entre las blancas sabanas, parecía que iba a despertar pero no lo podía saber con certeza, pero de repente se levantó de golpe y abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran de un intenso color negro, y un aura del mismo color lo cubría completamente, al notar aquel despliegue de energía Sandra y Elizabeth detuvieron su pequeña riña para girarse y observar como el cuerpo de Harry se elevaba, y comenzaba a convulsionarse, en ese momento la puerta se abrió daño paso a Keira, Carlos y Bradock que se quedaron parados en el umbral observando con atención que iba a pasar a continuación, tan rápido como todo empezó se detuvo, el cuerpo de Harry dejo de retorcerse en el aire y cayó sobre la cama produciendo que las patas de esta no aguantaran el peso y se rompieran, Harry se incorporó y abrió los ojos, sus ojos volvían a ser de color verde aunque ahora eran un poco mas oscuros, y el brillo que una vez los caracterizó había desaparecido completamente.

-Que paso- pregunto el ojiverde- siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima.

-Recuerdas que fue lo que paso Harry- preguntó el maestre

-Claro que lo recuerdo, estaba en el bosque y un maldito vampiro brinco encima de mí y me mordió, luego todo se volvió oscuro-

-Supongo que ganaste, no es así-

-que gane, que- preguntó Harry confundido

-Tú propia batalla interior, la batalla entre tus dos yo internos, el bueno y el malo por decirlo de algún modo-

-Usted sabe que ocurrió dentro de mi mente- preguntó Harry

-No, pero me lo puedo imaginar, Harry debes saber que dentro de ti hay un poder muy obscuro, la magia negra corre por tus venas y es la mitad de tu nucleó mágico, la otra mitad es la magia blanca, ambas partes son iguales de fuertes, pero por los valores con los que creciste siempre la parte blanca tuvo control sobre la parte negra, pero cuando el vampiro te mordió, ese fue el detonante para que la magia negra tratara de sobrepasar la magia blanca, y lo logró, pero como supongo, finalmente la parte blanca volvió a tomar l control, ¿no es así?-

-si maestre así es, vi nuevamente al vampiro que me mordió, y también vi a mi madre, entiendo que apareciera el vampiro dentro de mi, pero ¿mi madre?-

-Veras Harry, nuestra mente siempre relación los sentimientos con cosas o personas que nos lo recuerdan, en esos momentos el mal lo representaba el vampiro, el amor obviamente sería tu madre, al ser ella quien sacrifico su vida por amor a ti, tu mente relaciono a tu madre con el bien-

-y ahora, yo soy un…-

-No del todo, al elegir tu el camino correcto, lograste que en tu núcleo mágico la luz venciera a la oscuridad, por lo tanto los rasgos del vampirismo desaparecerán en cierta medida, su debilidad por el sol, su ansia de beber sangre, la perdida de su alma, el que no se reflejen en los espejos, pero otras cosas no se podrán quitar, su fuerza, su velocidad, tus colmillos, tus ojos algo mas oscuros.-

-Entonces no perderé mi alma-

-No tu alma esta intacta-

-eso es un alivió, pensé que yo sería como ellos-

-jamás podrías ser como ellos Harry- dijo la Keira desde el umbral de la puerta, fue en ese momento en que Harry se dio cuenta de que todos estaba en la puerta, incluso Sandra, cosa que extraño a Harry.-

-¿Harry?- dijo Elizabeth

-¿si?-

-Creo que alguien tiene algo que decirte, no es así Sandra-

-Gracias Elizabeth, ehm, bueno Harry, yo quería, este, sentí que necesitaba, bueno,-

-Sandra- exclamó Bradock- no es tan difícil, solo dilo-

-Bueno Harry verás, yo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que ha pasado, fue una imprudencia de mi parte enviarte allá, lo siento- dijo la chica y se noto que la disculpa fue sincera.

-No te preocupes Sandra, debí seguir tu consejo y estar mas alerta-

-Harry como es posible- dijo Carlos

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes la oportunidad de restregarle a Sandra que cometió un error, cosa que antes nunca había pasado y no haces, cualquiera de nosotros desearía estar en tu lugar- exclamo divertido

-Te gustaría ser perseguido por un maniaco cara de serpiente y además ser mitad vampiro. -

-Bueno, no precisamente, me refería a lo de Sandra, no me malinterpretes- Harry comenzó a reír al ver en el aprieto en el que metió a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, se lo que querías decir-

-Bueno Harry es hora de que descanses, llevas inconsciente varios días, y mañana regresas al entrenamiento- dijo el maestre

-Hasta mañana Harry- dijeron todos antes de salir, pero alguien se quedo parada antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿pasa algo Keira?- preguntó Harry

-he bueno si, yo quería decirte- Keira se acerco hasta la cama de Harry y sin previó aviso se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Que descanses- y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo ella ya había salido de la habitación.

-Que tú también descanses Keira- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

*****************************************************************************

-Vamos Bradock, Carlos, que les sucede, creí que ustedes tenían condición- dijo Harry riendo mientras veía como sus compañeros le daban alcance, aunque se veía que estaban en las últimas.

-Eres un aprovechado, te aprovechas de tus nuevas habilidades- dijo Bradock

-maldigo el día, en que Sandra te mandó a ese estúpido bosque- replico Carlos

-yo también lo hice en su tiempo, pero ahora después de varias semanas de tener tiempo para acostumbrarme, descubrí que mis nuevas habilidades no son tan malas.-

-Si claro, ríete mientras puedas, aún no comienza el verdadero entrenamiento- dijo Carlos en un susurro, pero lo suficiente audible para que Harry lo ollera.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Harry

-Nada, ve a ducharte que ya comienza tu clase con Keira-dijo Bradock

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry aunque en su mente aun resonaban las palabras de Carlos

Dos meses habían pasado desde que a Harry le había mordido el vampiro, y aunque no quería admitirlo, desde ese día había avanzado mas rápido en todas sus materias, ya tenía dominada la oclumancia así que ya había empezado con la legeremancia, en las clases con Bradock y Carlos, ya los igualaba un poco en defensa personal tanto con armas como sin ellas, sin duda su parte favorita había sido el entrenamiento con la espada, con Keira ya habían acabado con la clase de encantamiento y con Elizabeth ya habían comenzado con la animagia, cosa que Harry estaba deseoso de comenzar, en Aritmancia y Runas antiguas, no progresaba de forma tan rápida, era normal, parecía ser que los vampiros eran mucho musculo y poco cerebro, pero aún seguían resonando las palabras de Carlos en su cabeza, no había logrado hacer que el chico volviera a hablar, a que se refería con que todavía no comenzaba el verdadero entrenamiento, ya lo averiguaría después.


End file.
